Hidden Ghosts
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: What really happened when McFLY went ghost hunting


Why had we agreed to do this stupid Ghost Hunting TV show. I was scared and so were the other guys. Tom was particularly the most scared even though he would never show it, he didn't want to frighten Dougie further. Danny was in charge of looking after Dougie and was doing a pretty good job of keeping him calm. I was unintentionally looking after Tom, just checking he wasn't freaking out, making sure he was calm and collected.

Then Yvette said the question none of us wanted to hear.

"So, how about we split up?" Yvette questioned.

a string of "No!" "Not without the others." followed to her question. It made me feel fuzzy inside, not in a weird way, in way that we'd all become so close that we would always run to each other, and if we could help it not leave each other.

"What do you mean no?" She asked again.

"I don't want to be away from the guys." Danny spoke for all of us.

I knew this was coming, and I knew I had to be one of the ones to leave, me and Tom would have to leave, Dougie would freak if he got split up from wither Yvette or Danny. So I took a deep breath and said what I knew I had to.

"Me and you?" I questioned pointing at Tom.

"Yeah me and you." Tom sighed. He didn't really want to, but he knew same as me that he couldn't make Dougie leave Danny.

"So," Yvette finally spoke up. "You and Tom go just round the corner. Call out and see if you can hear anything-" She babbled on I wasn't calling for anything unless Tom wanted to. I was terrified but I had to act strong if I went then so did Tom. Me and Danny have always had the protective rolls, even though Tom is way more mature than Danny, Danny and me always protected Tom and Dougie when they got scared, and this was my job now.

"So you ready?" Yvette asked. Shit I hadn't been listening, I have no idea what to do.

"Yeah we're ready." Tom spoke up giving me the *pay attention next time* look.

Me and Tom set off down the tunnel. It was dark and scary, I couldn't see Tom anywhere and to be honest I was terrified.

"Harry!" Tom called from some way down the tunnel. "Harry! Where are you?"

"Tom!" I called I couldn't see his face, his beautiful dimple, ever less present since Giovanna left. "Tom. Stay where you are I'm coming towards you." I finally got to Tom, he had a smile on his face and his dimple, that I couldn't help but poke.

"Hey!" He pouted. "Stop poking the ugly hole of doom in my face."

"It's not ugly, it's beautiful." I countered

"Anyway." He changed the subject. "We have to get through this tunnel of hell together and alive. How do we do that?" He looked thoughtfully. He was so cute when he did that. I must stop thinking like that.

"I have no idea but we'll just walk forward I guess" I said just trying to get the job over with.

"What and risk losing you again. No, Judd. Hold my hand." He said confidently. I really wanted to but I knew that if I did that would be to far and I wouldn't stop and hand holding. I'd want to hug him, kiss him. I must get these thoughts out of my head, he is my brother, my best friend, he is straight.

"I'm good thanks, you know I wouldn't be able to resist you if I did." I made a joke out of the truth, though Tom didn't find it funny.

"Shut up and hold my hand!" He snapped. I did as I was told. His hand was sweaty and hot, my hand kept slipping out of his reach, but every time it fell he gripped back on to it for dear life. It was nice, if you could describe it like that, I wouldn't mind holding his hand more often.

"Hey." He whispered. "Hey listen, I can hear the other two."

"I've got an idea" I whispered evilly. "Why don't we knock on the door down there and scare them."

Tom obviously thought it was a good idea as he started leading me towards the door. My heart wishing he was leading me somewhere else, my head screaming that, that was wrong.

*knock, knock, knock*

We heard the guys scream, particularly Dougie, now I felt bad especially for Danny who now had to calm him down.

"I think we should go back." Tom said squeezing my hand.

"Yeah." I said quietly feeling really bad for scaring Dougie.

"They'll see it as a joke, don't worry." Tom reassured like he could ready my mind.

"Yeah." I whispered.

I put on a brave front and opened the door. "Did you hear that?" I questioned innocently.

"Was that you?" Yvette asked.

"No." I said now looking awfully shifty.

"It was wasn't it arsehole." Dougie said "I knew it you terrified me."

Now I was feeling really bad. "Sorry Pugsley." I said as apologetic as I could while still finding it humorous, just a bit.

"It's fine Haz, lets just get out" He said quickly. I think he was genuinely scared.

"Okay lets-" Yvette started, but before she could finish Danny just shouted "LEG IT" and so we did. With cries from Yvette saying "No."

Then next couple hours were terrifying but an experience. I was now in the room by myself. Terrified. Moments away from being let out. I had been in this room for about 5 minutes but it felt like forever. Without the other guys, Tom, I was scared and worried for the others.

"Okay, you can come out now." Yvette said and unlocked the door. She advised me how to get out of the house and into the taxi and left me. Of course I now had the boring part the interview, telling them what they wanted to hear. The "Yes I was scared, yes I missed the boys, yes I agree" Just nodding like a dog, to try and get him to shut up.

"Okay, I'll be back when Tom gets let out." He said before leaving the taxi. Thank god privacy. I had about 10 minutes now starting to worry about where Tom was, but before long I saw him hop down the stairs and into the car.

"So how was it?" I asked more focused on his lips than his answer. I got some parts like, "Chickened out." "Left Dougie" I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped his face, looked him in the eyes and whispered "Shut up and kiss me!" and he did, tongues twirling together, familiarizing themselves with each other.

It was the best kiss I'd had for sometime, when we pulled away we looked at each other breathlessly.

"Um, hi." Dougie squeak through the open car window.

We both turned and looked happily at Dougie and mumbled a "Hi" before Dougie smiled and said "I saw this coming." and then running off claiming Danny owed him twenty pound.


End file.
